Kali Etorkizuna
Kali Etorkizuna is a Dark Mage, apprentice to Leengard and a member of the Dark Guild Fabula Nova. She has been seen using the magics Fortune Telling and Telekinesis and has a third magic that only her Master knows about. If she has any offensive magics has yet to be seen. Appearance Kali has white hair and purple eyes. She wears a hooded cape with two tails, long metalic nails on her right hand, and the rest of her outfit has a decidedly gothic theme with purple detached sleeves, leggings, purple heels wrapped up to just below her knees and a black and purple dress. She always has a purple-pink crystal ball that she uses for her Fortune Telling magic and uses Telekinesis on it so that it is constantly floating infront of her. When she uses it the ball swirls into a dark purple cloud and she's the only one who can see into it. Kali has been known to hit people with her crystal ball, however she says this is not her offensive magic. Personality Kali_waiting.jpg|Kali Waiting for Leengard Kali looking for books.jpg|Kali Looking for something to Read Kali bored.jpg|A bored Kali It has been commented on by several other members of Fabula Nova that she caught her master's laziness as she is usually seen sitting around and gazing into her crystal ball. She is quiet and doesn't talk unless to deliver some sort of prophesy to other members of the guild. When she does speak it is always in a matter-of-fact tone as her predictions are hardly ever wrong. Kali has complained to her master that she is bored constantly being around the Fabula Nova building and would like to go out into the world every once in a while. Leengard tells her that she is free to go outside if she really wants to, but she never seems to go outside, or anywhere really, if he isn't there as well. History Having grown up in Seven it wasn't unusual for her to have magic that utilized the mind, however, Kali was still treated as an evil witch because of the way she tended to use her magic. She would lie about predictions or move things to prank people. This got her rather quickly ostracized for some reason, from a young age, and she grew spiteful and angry over the years, which just intensified the maliciousness of her pranks to the point where it was almost lethal. Then one day, one of her pranks went too far and she did end up killing someone. The rest of the village went after her, planning to kill her. That's when Leengard became involved. He had been in the village for a couple of days, because Nowie had sent him out to get an apprentice and some more members for Fabula Nova, and had been amused by Kali's pranks. He defended her from the rest of her village, by destroying them and the entire village in an instant. All he had to say about that was the villagers were boring. She then asked him to take her on as his apprentice. He said he would, with some words of warning to her, and then they left to go back to Fabula Nova. Since then, she has silently worshiped Leengard as she was taught that only a God could wipe out everything in the blink of an eye. Synopsis The Tale of Team Moon Drop *'Dragon Hunting' Magic and Abilities Telekinesis: A type of Magic which allows the user to move things with their mind and get control of it at will, having the ability to use it for various purposes including battle purposes. The user can only control objects in either solid or liquid state, and move it in any direction they want. Kali seems to only use this on her crystal ball. Fortune Telling: An unusual kind of Magic that allows the user to see into the future. Whether the accuracy of fortune telling is based on the Mage's magical power, or based on the time when the prediction will be true, is unknown. Kali's accuracy rate is remarkably high, regardless of when the predictions are made. Tarot Reading: like her master, Kali knows how to read Tarot cards, though she doesn't really need to since she has a crystal ball and the ability to use Fortune Telling. Deus Fortitúdo (Latin for God Strength) - A last resort technique that is awarded to every single Apprentice ''within Fabula Nova. It is currently unknown if this does anything special for Kali beyond the boost of magical power that is normally granted. Trivia *Appearance is based on Viola from Soul Calibur V *Kali is a hindi name meaning "the black one" and "devourer of time" & the name of a goddess *Etorkizuna is a Basque word meaning "future" Category:Female Category:Females Category:Fabula Nova Category:Caster-Mage Category:Holder-Mage Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Dark Mage